warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Candle
Candle is a fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with cornflower blue eyes. She wears a black collar studded with spikes, roses, and lace, and rather than a bell it is adorned with a pentacle. Personality Candle is very much a go-with-the-flow type of cat. Where others would make a fuss out of plans changing or things not going their way, she accepts it with a shrug of her shoulders and an easy grin. Often, she has a quite cheery disposition, even though she's one of the quieter cats around twolegplace. She isn't a very shy cat, but she most definitely prefers to listen rather than speak, even if there seemingly isn't very much to listen to - despite being a kittypet, she loves nature and everything about it, and often spends her time perched on her fence and listening to the sounds of the forest. She can never really bring herself to go exploring there, though, as much as she's fascinated by it - she has her housefolk and her other house cat friends. She's plenty content with her life, and she doesn't want to leave it even if it is just for a little bit; at least, not yet. She has a very strong belief that what she puts out in the world gets returned to her, and as such she does her best to be kind to others and to be as positive as she can. Candle also believes that as long as a cat isn't harming anyone, that they can do whatever they want. She is most certainly a night owl, and is never really awake during most of the day, only during the end of it (which is her morning) and the beginning (which could be the end for her, if she's staying up late). She doesn't see any point in trying to fix her sleep schedule, as she is perfectly content with how it is now, and she still gets plenty of time to talk with her friends and socialize with her housefolk in the evenings and nights. There are rare days when she'll be awake, but she'll often be too sleepy to be up to doing much. Candle lives in a very spiritual home, and her owner is Wiccan. She shares her owner's beliefs, and more so, she believes that she is her housefolk's familiar, meaning that she can actually assist in any spells and magic that they perform. She also believes in plenty of things that other cats don't, or would make others view her as crazy for believing in; such as magic existing in itself, multiple higher powers, ghosts and spirits and other beings most cats haven't even heard of. She takes the passing of seasons and even moon cycles a bit more seriously than other cats. She has been known to give out rocks, crystals, or flowers which she claims are spelled to her loved ones if she believes that they might need them, or just on special occasions, such as the passing of the seasons. She is also quite in-tune with her emotions, and isn't afraid to act on them if she feels the need to. At times, she can be quite headstrong, not thinking through a decision she makes and as such ending up making bad ones because of that. She also has a habit of not learning from previous mistakes, and as such will repeat previous bad decisions or mess-ups; luckily for her, she hasn't done anything too bad yet. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song